


Alternate Lives

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [450]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a short fic like that episode where Sam and Dean had to take care of a baby, but an AU where they're together and that baby is theirs (Sam gave birth to it somehow) and so the actual Sam and Dean end up in that AU version of themselves to see how they kiss, and are one happy family and argue with them and the other Sam and Dean keep explaining to them how it all happened etc while both listen confusedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Lives

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam and Dean hadn’t realized that they were in a different universe until they were driving through a town, and Dean saw himself walking down the street, arms full of groceries, get into the same exact Impala, and drive off.

“Sam? How is that possible?” Dean asked, watching the car leave.

“I…I don’t know.” Sam said. “Should we follow…you?”

“Damn right we are.” Dean muttered, starting the Impala and going off after the other car.

The other impala pulled up in a driveway, and Dean stopped his Impala a few blocks away, Sam and Dean getting out, and watching the counterpart, get out of the car with the groceries, heading up the doorstep.

Then the door opened, and another Sam walked out, grinning and giving the other Dean a kiss, which made Dean and Sam freeze.

“Ummm….” Dean started.

“Yeah…” Sam trailed off.

The other Sam and Dean went inside, and Dean started walking to the house.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam hissed.

“Figuring out what the fuck is happening.” Dean said. Sam followed after Dean and the two walked up to the house, with Dean knocking on the door.

“Coming!” The other Dean said loudly. “I got it, Sam. You just worry about the groceries and…what the fuck.” The other Dean said, freezing as he opened the door and stared at Dean and Sam.

The other Sam came to the door confused, before his jaw dropped, seeing Sam and Dean.

“Dean? What’s going on?” The other Sam asked.

“I have no idea, you two better get in here.” The other Dean motioned.

Sam and Dean walked, looking around the house.

“You two are  _domesticated_?” Dean asked.

“Yeah…kinda had to.” Other Dean said. “How did you two get here?”

“Don’t know.” Sam said. “We were driving down the road, and suddenly…here we are.”

“Did you two used to be hunters?” Dean asked.

“Yep.” Other Sam nodded. “Not anymore, though.”

“Why? And what the hell is up with the kiss and the lovey dovey stuff?”

“Well…” Other Dean started. “We’re just not in the hunting business anymore. Couldn’t after-”

Crying from the second floor started, and Other Sam took off.

“Because of the kid upstairs.”

“You two have a kid?” Dean asked, disbelieving.

“Yeah. Umm…my Sam had him.”

“Sammy?” Dean asked, turning to his brother. “Can you have kids?”

“Not that I know of.” Sam said.

Other Sam came downstairs with a baby in his arms, shushing him down and cradling the baby carefully.

“Yeah…I can have kids.” Other Sam said.

“This is a weird universe.” Dean muttered. “And you two are  _together_ together.”

“Yeah.” Other Dean nodded.

“Huh….why?”

“Because we deserve to have something happy.” Other Dean said.

“So you had a kid?”

“Joey was actually on accident.” Other Sam said. “Condom must’ve been ripped or something.”

“So after you guys realized that….Sam…was pregnant…” Sam said, looking from Other Dean to himself. “You decided to bunker down, and live a normal life?”

“Yeah. We weren’t going to travel, not with a pregnant Sam, and a soon to be baby.” Other Dean said. “Besides, there are other hunters out there. And we do keep in contact with them, think of what Bobby does. But we just don’t go out anymore to fight.”

“Oooo-kay.” Dean said. “Well, we need to kinda figure out how to get back to our universe.”

“We’ll help any way we can.” Other Sam said. “How did you two get here?”

“Followed.” Dean said. “Our Impala is parked a few blocks away.”

“Alright.” Other Dean nodded, wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist before turning to look at his and Other Sam’s kid, who had stopped crying and was starting to fall back asleep. “Hey kiddo. Gettin’ tired again?” Other Dean asked softly.

The baby babbled tired nonsense, as his eyes started to droop again.

“How old is he?” Sam asked.

“Six months. One of the best things that could have happened to us.” Other Sam said, cradling his child, smiling softly.

“OK then. How about we get started on figuring out how to get us back?” Dean said.

“Just hold on a sec. We’re gonna put Joey back to bed.” Other Sam said, and the other Sam and Dean left upstairs.

Dean and Sam stood awkwardly at the foot of the steps, glancing at each other, and upstairs, thinking how their other selves didn’t actually have it to bad here.


End file.
